My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Odznaczenia/Kandydatury
__NOWYSIWYG__ To strona przeznaczona na zgłaszanie kandydatur do odznaczeń oraz na niektóre głosowania. Kandydatury proszę należycie uzasadniać! Ma to ułatwić pracę Kapitule, która musi wiedzieć, za co konkretnie ma odznaczać. __TOC__ = Jak złożyć wniosek = # Zanim złożysz wniosek, zapoznaj się z regulaminem głosowania: Regulamin, oraz z listą odznaczeń: Lista. # Jeżeli już jesteś pewien/pewna, jakie odznaczenie i komu się należy, skopiuj poniższy wzór i uzupełnij odpowiednimi danymi. Pamiętaj o uzasadnieniu! Bez niego kandydatura automatycznie zostanie odrzucona. Nie zapomnij się podpisać używając ~~~~. NICK: NAZWA ODZNACZENIA UZASADNIENIE ~~~~ Dyskusja Głosowanie Przykład Vengir: Medal Fluttershy Vengir to miły użytkownik, który pomaga innym. Na jego tablicy jest dużo pytań na które On zawsze odpowiada kulturalnie. Myślę,że zasługuje na ten medal.~~~~ Dyskusja Głosowanie = Kandydatury = Mateo sunset: Medal Ligi Znaczkowej Mateo sunset Dobrze zapowiadający się użytkownik, wprowadza dobre i sensowne edycje. Myślę,że zasługuje na ten medal.Mateo sunset (dyskusja) 8:15, gru 13, 2016 (UTC) Dyskusja Niech będzie, nigdy nie byłam wymagająca przy Medalu CMC, a Ty jednak coś robisz, więc dam Ci kredyt zaufania. Dainava ''Dyskusja'' 22:14, gru 13, 2016 (UTC) :Przepraszam, nie widziałam tego zgłoszenia. Nie mam nic przeciwko, by dać Ci ten medal. Widać, że pracujesz jakoś na Wiki i sprawdziłam Twoje edycje na głównej, więc nie mam zastrzeżeń. Rani Tablica wiadomości 09:29, gru 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Moje jedyne zastrzeżenie jest takie, że nie spróbowałeś przesłać choćby jednego pliku, bo do tej pory poprawiłeś tylko jeden artykuł i uzupełniłeś kilka galerii. Ale niech będzie, w końcu to odznaczenie dla początkujących. ::I jedna mała uwaga. Nie wiem czemu piszesz o sobie w trzeciej osobie. Przez to Twoje uzasadnienia wyglądają dziwnie. Spróbuj może pisać coś w stylu: "Poprawiłem tyle i tyle artykułów i galerii. Ponadto dokończyłem to i tamto. Myślę, że zasługuję na to odznaczenie". Wtedy wygląda to naturalniej, a nie jakbyś skopiował uzasadnienie z innej kandydatury. Edielle (dyskusja) 11:01, gru 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Użytkownik poprosił mnie osobiście o oddanie głosu, dlatego, żeby nie było wątpliwości wobec mojego stanowiska, po prostu je opublikuję. Miałam wcześniej wątpliwości co do medalu Ligi dla Victorii, choć jakość jej edycji była moim zdaniem zdecydowanie lepsza niż te, które wprowadza Mateo. Byłabym nieuczciwa wobec Vicky, Mateo i siebie, gdybym jemu nagle dała głos 'za'. Medal ligi ma być na zachętę, prawda, ale uważam, że powinniśmy zachęcać userów, którzy już wnoszą wiele wartościowych zmian, a nie naładowywanie galerii starymi plikami, gdzie limity są zdecydowanie przekraczane. O ile dobrze rozumiem, limit w galerii fs to 270, a galeria ma ponad 500 plików (plus od wejścia w nią przeglądarka mi prawie padła, dzięki). Wiem, że moje wstrzymanie się od głosu nic nie zmieni, bo po tygodniu kandydatura i tak zostanie zaakceptowana, jednak skoro Mateo prosi mnie o aktywność, to spełniam jego życzenie, a jednocześnie poproszę go o rozszerzenie swojej aktywności poza same naładowywanie galerii. Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 14:41, gru 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Nie ode mnie zależy sprawa dawania odznaczeń, bo gdyby tak było to byłabym przeciw. Jednak mam pytanie do całej komisji, czemu jesteście na tak, skoro sami wymysliliście limity galerii, które zgłoszony do odznaczenia znacząco i to już po raz drugi przekracza najpierw z galerią Fluttershy teraz z galerią Rainbow Dash. Jednak zamiast dostać od adminintracji pouczenie na ten temat on ma w zamian za olewanie tych limitów dostać odznaczenie jest to co najmniej dziwne jak dla mnie i zupełnie tego nie rozumiem. AgnessAngel20:28, gru 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::Agness, wejdź Proszę na tablicę Mateo ile ma ostrzeżeń na ten temat. Ja uzasadnię swój głos. Dałam za, gdyż user widać, że chce pomóc jakoś Wiki i edytuje, a to '''tylko' medal Ligi Znaczkowej dla początkujących edytorów. Co prawda, naprawdę się wahałam...jednak, jak wspomniałam to medal dla początkujących. Gdyby jednak miał być to medal Rarity, byłabym stanowczo przeciw właśnie przez przekraczanie limitów. Nie jestem za bardzo wymagająca do owej odznaki, ale to tylko moje zdanie. Rani Tablica wiadomości 20:38, gru 19, 2016 (UTC) Głosowanie # Dainava [[Message_Wall:Dainava|''Dyskusja]] 22:14, gru 13, 2016 (UTC) # Rani Tablica wiadomości 09:30, gru 14, 2016 (UTC) # Edielle (dyskusja) 11:01, gru 14, 2016 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja • wkład) 11:05, gru 14, 2016 (UTC) # ~ ''Lenaa''Tablica'' • • •''Profil'' 15:58, gru 14, 2016 (UTC) # Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 14:41, gru 16, 2016 (UTC)